In the Puzzle
by TNckitty
Summary: Are you curious of what Yami does in the puzzle? Well, Yugi does. Come and read what will happen.


**Hello, Readers. I hope you know who I am, but if you don't, then I am TNckitty. I write the story Supernatural. Anyway, let's get the story started.**

**Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh.**

A young teen with tri-colored haired was getting ready for bed. His hair is star-shape that is black with violet tips. His bangs are blonde. His eyes are amethyst. He wore light blue pajamas with stars.

He grabbed an upside down pyramid around his neck, and took it off. The young teen put it on his desk, which it next to his bed.

"Hey, Mou hitori no boku," the teen called out.

A few minute later, a spirit appeared next to him. He looks like the teen, except for extra blonde bangs shooting up his hair, and instead of violet tips, it was crimson. His eyes are also crimson and narrow, while the teen's has round eyes, making him childish and innocent. The spirit is a little taller. He wore a black tank top with a leather jacket. He also wore a pair of leather tight pants. Around his neck is a leather chocker and the same pyramid that is on the desk.

"Yes, Yugi," the look-alike asked.

"I want to know what you do when I'm at school," the teen, Yugi, replied.

"Well, I just walk around my soul room and think if my past," he answered.

The way he said it was partly true. the spirit look around the room, except for Yugi. Yugi notice how he acted and looked closely. Was he blushing?

"Is that all you do, Yami," the teen asked.

Yami nodded, not making eye contact with him. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I should let you sleep now. Good night," he said.

"I don't sleep, Aibou," the spirit informed.

"Really?"

Yami nodded.

"Do you also think about you past as well?"

Again, he nodded and said, "Well, you have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Good night, Aibou."

Once he finish saying that, he disappear into the puzzle. Yugi was curious about what Yami do inside his the puzzle when he's not around. After some thinking, Yugi decide to spy on the spirit.

_'Let's see what he is hiding,'_ Yugi thought.

He waited thirty minutes before closing his eyes and think of going inside of his soul room. When he opened his eyes again, Yugi see toys scattered all over the floor and a door wide open. Down the hall, another door with the eye of Horus shut tightly closed. The teen checked that his and Yami's mind links are closed and walked towards the door.

Yugi slowly open the door and looked around the room. Inside the room, more doors and stairs filled all over the place, making it look like a labyrinth. While looking around, he spotted the look-alike walking into one at the doors. Once the door closed, Yugi quickly, but quietly, walked towards it. Carefully, he slightly opened it and peek inside.

The room inside only has an Egyptian-like throne. Yami stood a few feet in front of it and snap his fingers. Music suddenly started to playing. The spirit of the puzzle start dancing.

**Japanese lyric:**

(migi kata ni murasaki choucho) 

(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) 

(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru) 

(hibiku piano) 

fukyou waon

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru 

hibiku piano fukyou waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo 

hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? 

doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru 

kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain 

mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru 

hibiku piano fukyou waon

(fukyou waon) 

(ga suki de) 

(maru de...ma-ma-maru de) 

(wa kono heya no sumi de) 

(maru de...ma-ma-maru de) 

(fukyou waon)

kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa 

aijou sore tomo 

aa...

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru 

sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu 

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete 

isshun de raku ni shite yo

dakiyosete yuganda karada 

umeru no wa anata shika inai 

sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni 

kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru 

hibiku piano fukyou waon

migikata no murasaki choucho 

(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) 

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru 

(hibiku piano)

fukyou waon

**English lyric:**

(A purple butterfly on my right shoulder) 

(In a corner of the room where we kissed) 

(I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted 

(Reverberating piano...) 

Dissonance

A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed

I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted 

Reverberating piano Dissonance

Hurry up and wake me, I'm having a nightmare 

Every beginning 

is a trivial thing, right? 

If you asked me what was good about it, I wouldn't know how to answer

Because I'm lost somewhere, deluded by the beautiful night

Long eyelashes, crescent-moon eyeliner 

on my eyelids, shiny lip gloss

A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed

I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted 

Reverberating piano Dissonance

(Dissonance) 

(I like it and) 

(as if...a-a-as if) 

(in the corner of this room) 

(as if...a-a-as if) 

(Dissonance)

Is this stuff that's melting out of my wounds, 

love? Or... 

Ah...

I have so many regrets I could die, 

but the pleasure that's awakened is in equal measure

Stop me, I've lost my head, 

give me some instant relief

Hold me close, this warped body of mine, 

you're the only one who can fill this void 

Isn't that right? You know it is! 

I'm already way over the edge

A purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of the room where we kissed

I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted 

Reverberating piano Dissonance

A purple butterfly on my right shoulder 

(in a corner of the room where we kissed) 

I learn how it feels to be broken-hearted 

(Reverberating piano)

Dissonance

Towards the end of the song, Yugi jumped in and started dancing with Yami. Yugi swing his arm, almost hitting the spirit in the face. When they finished dancing, they high five each other. They were panting and sweating hard.

"Where did you learn how to dance," Yugi asked, when he is breathing evenly again.

Yami blushed and replied, "I watch Anzu dance and wanted to learn. So when you are sleeping, I went on the computer."

When the teen was about to say something, he heard his alarm clock go off.

"I have to wake up now. When I get out of school, can you teach me some moves," he asked.

"Yes. I would love to teach you," Yami smiled.

Yugi wave to the spirit good bye and walked out the door. The teen blinked to see his room. He got up and is getting ready for school.

_'I can't wait for this afternoon,'_ Yugi thought.

**I was inspired to write this by a Youtuber name kiri ak. If you want to watch the video, just go to their channel. If you want to watch this story's video, look for 'Butterfly on your right shoulder' video on their channel. Please R&amp;R and read my other stories.**


End file.
